The Quest for New Pokemon part 5
by Cferra
Summary: continued from part 4


The Quest for New Pokémon   
Part 5   
Written by Cferra 

"They what?" Chris asked.

"Vanished! as in no longer around!" Rosemary cried. "They were on vacation at Azure Island and then....gone!"

"Its okay Ro, we'll find them" Adam smiled as he placed his hand on her sholder.

Rosemary seemed histerical after learning that her parents vanished. Chris seemed rather confused by what happened. Just a few minutes ago, Adam's insane father chased after them and the group barely got away using Alakazam's teleportation ability.

"Where is Azure Island?" Chris pondered. "Don't think I've ever heard of that place."

"Its just off the coast of Melas Town. Facing Vermillion City. You can't miss it." Adam smiled.

"This adventure is getting weirder and weirder by the minute." Chris thought.

Soon, there was another knock at the door. Since rosie was too upset, Chris went to answer and came face to face with Bill, the famous pokémon researcher, his knowledge of pokémon almost rivaled Professor Oak's. 

"Hallo, I was lookin' for you ol' chap." Bill smiled.

"Y..You were?" Chris rose an eyebrow.

Bill pushed Chris out of the way and started to pet a nearby Vulpix. Chris glared at Bill and was ready to punch him when Rosie ran to him and hugged Bill.

"Not so tight, luv" Bill smiled."Don't wanna give your brother a broken rib now do ya?"

"Brother? Now I'm really confused." Chris sighed.

"Well, her mum married my dad when the both of us were little. Kinda like the Brady Bunch." Bill smiled.

"And you're here because?" Adam asked.

"I jus' wanted Rosie here to know that mum an' dad are alright and there's nothing to worry about.They were found" Bill smiled. "I was going to look for Christopher here later and find out what pokémon he caught. Professor Oak told me I'd find you here."

"He did? Everything's fine here." Chris smiled.

"I'm glad Mom ad Dad are okay. That message scared the life out of me!" Rosie excalimed.

"The guy was a wee bit late. I talked to him before I came t' the door." Bill smiled as he adjusted his jacket.

"Well Bill, I just sent my pokémon to Prussian so I don't have the new ones with me. I plan to get more though."Chris smiled.

"That's quite alright. I'll just stick around till you catch one. There's a new dolphin-like pokémon spotted near here. I bet we can take a ship to find one." Bill replied as he practically invited himself on the journey.

"Great...I guess. But, how are we going to go out to sea?" Rosie asked.

"How about the Gyarados Express?" Adam winked as he held the pokéball that contained the dragon pokémon."You know you want to ride it!" 

"Uhh....yeah....whatever you say Adam." Chris sighed.

"Let me just pick my pokémon for this trip." Rosie smiled."Let's see, I'll take, Vulpix, Butterfree, Bulbasaur, Cubone, Ratatta and Nidoran female."

"Good choices. Let's get goin' gel." Bill smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile in Melas Caverns, Armondo searches for his Victreebel and the source of the voice that called to him earlier. Frustrated, Armondo kicked a rock at the portal.  


"WHO DARES TO STRIKE THE PORTAL?" a voice asked as an old man came out from the shadows.

"The voice was an old man? This is rich!" Armondo laughed.

"Armondo, why are you here?" the man growled as he released Victreebel.

"I'm here for Victreebel. And to tell you that there's no way I can help you since the people with the pokémon split." Armondo explained.

"I see, well, I sense them going to Azure Island. If you want, I could make the trip very dangerous for them." the man sneered.

"No, don't! My son is with them!" Armondo cried.

"Would he call you father after the way you treated him?" the man asked. "And after your past misdeeds?" 

"Probably not...but I'll just take my pokémon and run. I'm going to Azure Island to challenge Chris/" Armondo smiled.

"First you must take a Velocirina. The fastest of all pokémon!" the man smiled as he released a small echinda-like pokémon.

"Vel! LOC!" Velocirina cried.

"It is what you seeked earlier. It is just in its de evolved form Go now and take that Victreebel with you. Once you leave, never return!"the man shouted.

"Before I go, Who in God's name are you?" Armondo asked,

"I am.....someone who knows Chris very well."the man removed the hood to reveal the ridges of a Machamp on his head. "His father, Josaro Vilanuci. I managed to escape the Prussian lab incident, no thanks to Sanimi, he forced me to stay and guard this place.

"I'll give him your regards. You can go, I'll stay here and guard the portal." Armondo smiled.

"You'll do no such thing. I plan to close the gate forever and return home to Prussian Town one day." Josaro ordered. "Go now!" 

"Alright, but I will be back!" Armondo yelled as he ran out

"I will not be here much longer, simpelton." Josaro grumbled under his breath."I must go back to the island of my birth and see my wife."

* * *

On the back of Adam's Gyarados, Chris, Adam, Rosie and Bill head toward Azure Island insearch for the rare dolphin pokémon. Azure Island was in sight but suddenly, a large Tentacruel appeared.

"That's got t'be the largeest pokémon I've ever seen. Even as big as the one I saw at my lighthouse!" Bill excalimed.

"Bill, I read the description you had of it. It was a jumbo sized Dragonite!" Chris shouted.

"Oh, right. I just hope the bloody thing comes back." Bill responded.

"TENTA! CCCRRUEL!!" Tentacruel yelled as it whacked Gyarados with its tentacles.

Rosemary was knocked overboard and the jellyfish pokémon swam for her and latched on to the legs.

"Rosie! I'm comin'!. Adam, see if you can hold off that monster while I get Rosie." Chris ordered as he dove into the water.

As Chris dove, his hat fell off to reveal his navy blue hair, Vaporeon ears and a small ridge going from the base of his skull and down his back. At that point Chris didn't care if his secret was blown.

Rosemary saw Chris icebeaming the tentacles of Tentacruel and thought she was dreaming asa she fell unconscius.The tentacruel then screeched in pain as it released Rosie and swam off.

Above the water, Adam wondered what was happening so he dove into the water with his scuba gear and saw something tyhat looked like Chris swimming to the surface. His shirt was ripped and revealed light blue blotches and a ridge. As soon as he surfaced, Adam jumped out of the water.

"Can you guys help? Rosie isn't breathing!" Chris yelled.

The two men stared at each other dumbfounded by Chris's appearance. Chris rolled his eyes and gave mouth to mouth to Rosie in order to revive her After a few tries Rosie awoken and shrieked when she saw Chris.

"This just isn't my day!" Chris said as Rosie and himself were on Gyarados.

"Uh....dude? Ya got a weird looking bod there." Adam stammered.

"Ya think that's weird. You haven't seen Nakako in a swimsuit." Chris replied as he dried off.

"Just, what exactly are you? And please, please forgive me for my screech. You're appearence is just, kinda weird." Rosie smiled. "I have to admit, my hero looks cute non the less."

Chris blushed so red that he could'nt think straight. His ears twitched in every direction.

"I.... ah....think I owe you guys an explanation." Chris stuttered.

"Jus' take yer time champ. We got loads of it." Bill replied.

Chris took a deep breath. "Well, you know I am from Prussian Town right?" Chris asked.

"Yeah." all three nodded.

"About five or six years ago, Prussian Town had a lab and in it pokémon were studied and in most cases mutilated beyond recognition. One in particular was my best friend Arti's pet Articuno. I had three friends there: Nakako, Renku and Arti." Chris explained.

"What happened next?" Adam interupted.

"Shut up! Let him finish!" Rosie growled.

"The four of us were the best of friends and one day the lab was under attack by the Pokémon league. There was an explosion in which pokémon DNA was released on several people including myself and my friends. I was fuzed with Zubat and Vaporeon DNA, Arti got fuzed with her Articuno and a Ditto, Nakako became part Nidoran male and evolved over time into part Nidoking and Renku, the hot headed one became part Charmander." Chris continued as he ignored Adam.

"Such a sad story!" Rosie exclaimed. "You poor thing!"

"Ro, that's only the beginning. We found out we had the powers of the pokémon we were fuzed with. For instance: I can use Water Gun, Ice Beam and all the moves a Vaporeon can learn." Chris responded."No Zubat powers yet though. I dunno why."

"Maybe its because Vaporeon is so much stonger than a Zubat and you've taken on all its characteristics." Bill observed.

"Y'know Bill, that's stating the obvious!" Adam grimaced saracastically, "Look! We're almost to Azure Island!" 

"That's great. I like the view here." Rosie swooned over Chris and twirled her brown hair "When this adventure's over, I'm going to ask my parents if I can move to Prussian Town."

."I'll go too! I want to see you good she really is!" Adam laughed.

"Laugh now. You'll be crying later. Uh..anyone got a shirt?" Chris smirked since his was gone.

"I have a spare in my backpack. Go get it." Adam sighed as Chris grabbed a shirt.

"How about a hat?" Chris asked.

"Ya dont need need it. The hat just covered up those blue eyes and that navy blue hair." Rosie smiled as she kissed Chris.

Chris was suprised by her kiss. Nevertheless, He took her in his arms and kissed her back. During that moment Chris fell in love with Rosie and felt so much closer to her than ever.

"YOW! Does Arti know you kiss like that?" Rosie swooned.

"No, she and I are friends. She's dating someone else" Chris swooned too.

"Chris is in love! Chris is in love!" Adam laughed and soon found himself in the water.

"Time to cool off smart guy." Chris winked as he helped Adam up.

"Well, lets get into the shallows and off this Gyarados. It's beginnng to freak me out." Bill responded.

"Gyrrrahahahados!" Gyarados smirked.

As soon as the group walked on the island, they were greeted by Rosie's parents and their butler.

"Darling, you finally made it!" Rosie's mom grinned.

"And you brought visitors...one interesting one at that." Rosie's dad pointed out.

"He's my new boyfriend. I'll explain him later." Rosie winked.

"That's gonna take a while. And a few bumps." Adam rolled his eyes

"Oh, and I got a suprise for you!" Rosie's mom smiled as she motioned for a young man to come out of the beach house.

"Mom? Justin is here!?" Rosie shreeked as she turned paled and clutched Chris's shirt.


End file.
